


slates are clean

by krashyashy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pure Chaos, Sexual Content, dewis drama, megan rapinoe was not yet engayged when i wrote this sorry for any confusion, megan ~ oyster ~ i mean, megan’s wedding weekend, the usual gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashyashy/pseuds/krashyashy
Summary: Kristie’s best friend, Megan Oyster, has another best friend, who Kristie considers a pain in her ass. No matter how hard she tries, Kristie can’t avoid how great everyone says Rachel is, and the comparison drives her insane. What will happen when the two are forced to spend time together at Megan‘s wedding party weekend?tldr kristie & rachel dislike each other but have to spend time together at megan’s wedding weekend
Relationships: Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	1. busy lives

**Author's Note:**

> note!!! kmew is on breakers, oyster and rach are on houston; dewis have never dated and only know OF each other in this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! thank you for all of the wonderful comments on deep end; as promised, i am back again with another dewis fic!! it’s been sitting in the drafts for probably 2 weeks now because i could not come up with a title lmao anyways i hope you all enjoy 🧡
> 
> also the titles are from state of grace by my lord and savior taylor swift

Preparing for her friend’s wedding shouldn’t have been a nightmare for Kristie, but as soon as Megan Oyster had put up the engagement post, Kristie knew where this was headed. She’d been invited to stay in a cabin for the weekend of the wedding, alongside the other bridesmaids, including her best friend’s other best friend, Rachel Daly.

It wasn’t that Kristie hated Rachel; not at all. She simply envied the girl with her perfect eyes and blonde hair and all around adoration from Kristie’s loved ones. She’d be stupid not to notice the comparisons between her and the other blonde girl. The difference was, though, that everyone thought of Rachel as an angel and Kristie as a bitch, and Kristie hated that. 

The only thing she could think to do was become better-liked than Rachel, and the wedding weekend party was the best way to do it. Bottles of fruity alcohol in hand, Kristie got out of her car and walked into the rented-out lodge AirBNB where the party weekend would happen. 

Stood in the kitchen was where Kristie found Rachel, talking to Megan, dressed in ripped jeans and a flannel with her hair in a messy bun. In her hand, of course, a container of at least three batches of homemade cookies. Even her party favor was figuratively sweeter than Kristie’s, despite the alcohol’s high fructose corn syrup. 

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kristie interrupted their conversation. 

“Meg! I’m so glad to see my best friend!” Kristie said with a plastered smile across her face. 

Everyone in the house knew Megan was not Kristie’s closest friend, and anyone with eyes could see that she just wanted to take the spotlight from Rachel. 

“Kristie! It’s so good to see you!” Megan said, leaving Rachel to greet the taller blonde. 

Rachel turned around and smiled tightly toward Kristie, having also thought herself about how hard this weekend would be with the other girl around. 

After enveloping Kristie into a hug, Megan walked the girl toward the kitchen and looked between Rachel and Kristie to gauge their reactions to each other. 

“You and Rach have met, right, Kris?” Megan said, to which Rachel giggled. 

“We’ve met a few times,” Rachel tried, knowing that Megan knew full well that they disliked each other. 

Kristie hated her quick wit, hated her welcoming eyes, hated how good she smelled. Maybe she didn’t even smell that good; maybe it was the cookies. It had to be the cookies. 

“That is too funny; I never thought about you two knowing each other before. What a small world!” Megan laughed, clearly trying to signal that they should just start from scratch and pretend they don’t know each other. 

“Yeah.. anyways, Meg, I brought drinks; you know, something we can actually have once in a while, as athletes,” Kristie said, making a cut at Rachel’s homemade treats. 

“Oh, I- um.. they have protein powder in the-“ Rachel began, stuttering. 

“Yeah, we can totally have drinks with our cookies, good thinking, Kristie!” Megan interrupted, having only half listened as she cleaned some glasses at the sink. 

Rachel kept her eyes downward on the box of cookies, wondering what she’d done to upset Kristie in the few minutes they’d been there. She began thinking about how perhaps she shouldn’t have brought cookies along. Maybe she shouldn’t have been invited at all. As anxiety swirled low in her stomach, Rach felt the need to get out of the kitchen. 

“Meg,” she began, getting the host’s attention. 

“Yeah?” 

“When is everyone else getting here? I might go put my things in my room,” Rachel asked in a thinly-veiled attempt to mask the anxiety that Megan picked up on and Kristie didn’t. 

“Everyone should be here within the hour, but.. about that; I kind of need you two to share a room,” Megan explained. 

“What?!” Kristie replied, sounding disgusted. 

Rachel, not knowing what to say, only peered toward Megan hoping for further information. 

“All of the other girls get along and I don’t need drama or a cat fight at my wedding. And, we’re also one room short so it only makes sense,” Megan said. 

“I can sleep on a couch,” Rachel tried. 

“Rach, you’re not sleeping on a couch,” Megan said. 

“Why can’t she?” Kristie asked, to which Rachel tried not to roll her eyes. 

“She needs beauty rest just like the rest of us. I can’t have her getting back pain and sitting out games because of my wedding; that’s like a curse or something,” Megan said. 

“Okay.. so I’ll just take the top bunk and it’ll be like I’m not even there,” Rachel tried. 

“It’s... it’s one bed; sorry, guys. Rach, what kind of cookies are these?” Megan asked, opening the box. 

At that point, however, Rachel didn’t even remember what kind of cookies they were because all she could see was figurative fire billowing out of Kristie’s ears next to her. 


	2. up in your room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! thank you so much for the warm reception on the last chapter!! i hope you enjoy this one too!! 🧡

A few hours later, the first night of the party began with everyone becoming acquainted to each other. Megan had each of the girls playing drinking games to get to know each other, and Rachel couldn’t think of anything but having to share a bed later on in the night. 

As one of the games finished, she decided to get an early start to her own night, opting to take her bags up to the shared room and find blankets and pillows to set up where she planned to sleep: on the floor.

After receiving an eye roll from Kristie when she announced she was headed in for the night, Rachel first went to shower. She then returned to the bedroom and luckily found an extra pillow and one blanket in the closet. Figuring it would have to do, she laid them out on the floor, but wasn’t quite ready to sleep so she sat on the bed. It wasn’t a huge bed, but it wasn’t tiny either. However, Rachel was not going to share it; it brought her too much anxiety.

Worrying what Megan would think if she found out that Rachel planned to sleep on the floor was anything but helpful, and Rachel began thinking back to the snide remarks and rude stares Kristie had given her. It wasn’t new for Kristie and her, though. Kristie had always acted a little stuck up toward the other girl, even at games. Before she knew it, Rachel could think no longer, and fell straight to sleep in the bed.

Kristie made her way up to the room about an hour after Rachel had, to find the girl sleeping in the bed wearing only a towel with her legs still on the ground. It appeared that Rachel had been sitting on it and passed out, which left about half the room for Kristie. She took her things and changed in the bathroom before washing up and returning to the room. 

Rachel seemed not to hear her at all, so Kristie got into what would be her side of the bed, feeling irritated by the other girl’s blatant lack of consideration for her space. 

Switching off the light, Kristie continued to move around and try to get comfortable in the bed, but couldn’t. She became louder and louder in her moving to see if it would wake Rachel. The girl in the towel awoke with a gasp and shuddered slightly as she realized she was not alone. 

“I- what’s going on?” Rachel asked, forgetting where she was. 

“What’s going on? What’s going on is that your huge body is taking up way more than half the bed and your fucking wet hair has soaked the sheets,” Kristie snapped. 

Without a word, Rachel got up and moved to the floor where she’d laid her makeshift bed. Satisfied, Kristie sprawled out across the bed until she heard a sniffle come from the floor.

_For the love of God_ , Kristie thought. She couldn’t say anything to this girl without her becoming upset.

And, what she said was true, _right?_ _Maybe I could have said it in a nicer way_ , Kristie considered. _But how many great compliments does Rachel get from all of my friends all the time? When I don’t? She doesn’t deserve my kindness_ , Kristie thought. 

But, the sniffles continued, and Kristie could feel Rachel’s nearly-silent cries shake her with the creak of floorboards in the room. This would be bad for the wedding and bad for the entire weekend, Kristie knew. 

“Rachel,” Kristie said, trying to sound polite when she knew she was irritated. 

Her irritability brought out the best of her Boston accent, but you could only tell if you knew her, and she knew Rachel didn’t. 

“Rachel,” she said again, leaning up onto her elbows to see the floor bed when Rachel didn’t reply. 

“Yeah?” The girl responded, her voice cracking. 

At that moment, Rachel gasped as the power to the lodge went out, leaving the two in complete darkness. 

“Get off the floor,” Kristie replied, trying not so hard to be nice and remaining unphased by the lack of power. 

Holding the towel around her, Rachel got up and went to grab her suitcase to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Kristie asked, as Rachel turned the knob to their door. 

“Anywhere else,” Rachel answered resolutely, well-aware that she didn’t want to sleep on a couch or someone’s floor. 

“No, look, please don’t do that; Megan is gonna be so mad at me,” Kristie tried. 

“To be honest, I’m not really sure I care if she’s mad at you,” Rachel replied cooly, turning the knob. 

“The only couch is in the living room and I saw a bunch of spiders down there and someone poured alcohol on it earlier; you’ll smell if you sleep there,” Kristie tried, knowing she was lying. 

“I’d rather smell and deal with spiders than be called fat and deal with sharing a bed where I’m clearly not wanted,” Rachel responded, shivering as she was still not dry from her shower and the temperature was rapidly dropping without the heat on.

“Rachel, please come to bed. I can’t be responsible for you getting bitten by a spider,” Kristie said, trying to lighten the conversation. 

“I can stay on the floor,” Rachel answered, returning to her space. 

Still somewhat irritated, Kristie wondered if this was the best she would get. A few minutes later, she could hear the floor boards creaking under Rachel yet again, as the girl shook from being cold. 

“Rachel, please,” Kristie sighed, beyond frustrated with the girl’s stubborn nature. 

Rachel got up and moved toward the bed in the darkness, with only the moon’s light coming through the window to guide her. 

“I really can stay on the floor,” she tried. 

“God, you really are stubborn, aren’t you? What kind of a monster do you think I am to let you shiver and freeze on the floor while I stay warm in a bed three feet away?” Kristie asked. 

“Um, well...” Rachel began.

“Don’t answer that. Get in bed,” Kristie demanded. 

Feeling like an alien in the bed, Rachel climbed in anyway, already feeling warmer.

“Rachel,” Kristie began again. 

“Yeah?” Rachel answered, afraid of the words that would come next. 

“The wet towels are going to make you colder.. how about changing into pajamas?” Kristie tried to suggest, aware that Rachel’s wet towels would make the bed wet and cold. 

“Yeah, I, um.. I can walk to the bathroom and change,” Rachel said, getting back out of the bed and retrieving her pajamas from the suitcase. 

“You’re definitely not going to make it to the bathroom in pitch blackness. Just change here,” Kristie suggested. 

“But...” Rachel began. 

“Rach, it’s fine. You don’t have anything that I don’t have and it’s dark in here anyway,” Kristie said, trying out the girl’s nickname. 

_Rach?_ Rachel thought. 

_It can’t matter that much, I guess. She’s straight anyway_ , Rachel thought. She let the towel drop to surround her feet and then let her hair down, trying to blindly brush it while the moonlight illuminated the silhouette of her naked body. 

Kristie couldn’t help but look, seeing the way Rachel’s hard nipples made the outline of her body even more pronounced, and her ass- 

“I can’t brush it; it’s too hard,” Rachel said, frustratedly turning around toward Kristie. 

“Then don’t,” Kristie replied simply, her eyes raking over Rachel’s body until she turned around to begin putting her clothes on. 

Finally, she returned to bed fully clothed, and Kristie knew that Rachel’s wet hair was no longer the only wet part of their bed. Within a few minutes of trying to sleep, Rachel was shivering again. 

“Rachel,” Kristie began yet again. 

Turning over to face the girl, while still in darkness, Rachel replied, “yes?” as her teeth chattered. 

“I can keep you warm... is that okay with you?” Kristie asked, reaching out to touch Rachel’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Rachel replied faster than she should have, but she was so cold. 

_What the fuck am I doing; cuddling with a girl who absolutely despises me? Does she think I’m also straight? This is such a bad idea,_ Rachel thought. But as Kristie’s body enveloped Rachel, she knew she’d made the right choice. 

“No wonder why you’re freezing; you’re tiny,” Kristie commented. 

Rachel merely hummed in response, grateful for Kristie’s warmth now but sure she would be panicked about this in the morning. 

“Kristie... can I put our legs together? My legs are freezing,” Rachel hesitantly asked to which Kristie nodded. 

But Rachel’s definition of putting their legs together actually meant slotting her left thigh between Kristie’s, putting Kristie’s left thigh between Rachel’s. Kristie momentarily thought Rachel would feel her slick between them, and she knew this was only getting her wetter. 

Gasping slightly when Rachel moved her body, Kristie knew this would be a long, long night. 

“I’m sorry for earlier. You’re not huge. Your body is gorgeous,” Kristie said, not sure if Rachel was even still awake. 

And Rachel was awake, but she didn’t have it in her to reply. She couldn’t trust Kristie when the girl had only ever been rude to her, degrading her and making her feel bad. There was nothing to suggest things would be different when they awoke in the morning, so Rachel would let herself enjoy the warmth from another body tonight, a little more okay with the fact that she would sleep alone on the floor tomorrow.


	3. in shades of wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i seriously can’t believe how many people have read this story so far 🥺 it makes my heart happy and i hope you all are enjoying it!!! 🧡 also i changed the amount of chapters from 5 to 7 but you guys probably expected that anyway lmao at least it’s On Brand™

The next morning, Rachel found her legs still entangled with Kristie Mewis’. With her eyes open and Kristie’s not, she took a long look at the blonde’s face, realizing she was spending just a little too long on the curvature and color of her lips. 

Hearing Megan yell “breakfast!” from down the stairs signaled to Rachel that if she didn’t get up on her own, someone would soon come bursting through the door on her and Kristie, probably with a camera and yelling “Wedding Weekend Scrapbook Photo!” 

“Kristie,” Rachel whispered, only inches away from the girl. 

But of course, Kristie was completely knocked out. 

“Kris,” she tried again, but to no avail. 

Deciding to try something different, Rachel began pulling her leg away, and then her body. However, this did not go according to plan as soon as Kristie’s right hand touched Rachel’s back, pulling her closer, while Kristie’s left hand darted to Rachel’s ass, bringing her leg back. 

“Stay,” Kristie mumbled, still sleeping. 

Gasping, Rachel was unsure how to react. 

“Kristie, hey,” Rachel said, hearing footsteps in the hallway outside of their room. 

When Kristie didn’t so much as stir awake, Rachel used the hand Kristie was laying on top of to begin rubbing the girl’s back. Soon, Kristie was quietly opening her eyes, then quickly widening them and jolting backwards from Rachel until she fell clean off of the bed. 

Rachel couldn’t help but giggle until Kristie and her mess of blonde hair emerged from the floor, looking anything but pleased. 

“This isn’t funny; I could have been hurt,” Kristie said, irritatedly rolling her eyes.

“It’s kinda funny,” Rachel tried, testing the waters of where they stood. 

“I don’t know why they all talk about you like you’re such a- whatever,” Kristie said, stopping herself before she ruined the weekend. 

“Like I’m what?” Rachel answered. 

“I’m not talking about it,” Kristie said dismissively. 

In her head, Kristie wasn’t talking about it either. She was yelling about it. 

_She kept me warm all night after I was such a bitch to her and I made her cry. No wonder why they call her an angel; we don’t deserve her. And then I had the audacity to grab her ass? What the fuck?_ Kristie thought, as she walked with her clothes to the bathroom. 

Confusedly, Rachel dressed in their room, aware that things seemed to be even worse now than they had been when Kristie arrived the day before. But, what had changed? Last night, it seemed like things were going well and then this morning she was cold again. Rachel didn’t know what she did, and tried to force the thought out of her mind that her friends talked about her behind her back. _What had Kristie meant by that?  
  
_

_—_

The entire group watched movies throughout the day, talking about their own love lives as they prepared to celebrate Megan’s the next day. Rachel stayed fairly quiet, and Kristie spent only a short while with the group before excusing herself to take a call from her friend, Steph. 

In the shared bedroom, Kristie talked away with Steph through the afternoon. After eating lunch and dinner without Kristie, Rachel began to wonder if the girl was okay; had her best friend called in an emergency? They’d all traveled to the cabin to spend time together for Megan. Was Rachel so insufferable that Kristie couldn’t stand to be around her for an afternoon? 

“And you all fit in one cabin?” Steph asked. 

“Umm, not exactly,” Kristie answered, irritated.

“Oh my God, Kristie. Please don’t tell me you’re shacking up with one of the other bridesmaids.” 

To which, Kristie didn’t answer. Technically, she wasn’t. _Technically_. 

Outside the bedroom door, Rachel couldn’t help but listen in. She’d walked up to check on Kristie but also change clothes for an activity Megan mentioned. 

“It’s not like that! She’s impossible to be around; everyone here thinks she’s such an angel and it’s beyond irritating. She never does anything wrong at all but I think she hates me; I definitely stress her out,” Kristie laughed. 

Rachel decided she didn’t want to listen anymore, and would ask one of the other girls if she could borrow a coat to wear over her clothes to the activity. She knew it wouldn’t help her to hear any more about how impossible she was to Kristie. 

“Why would she hate you? What the hell did you do to her?” Steph asked. 

“Nothing! I have never done anything to her; swear,” Kristie answered. 

“Yeah, sure,” Steph sarcastically replied. 

“Okay, maybe I have been a little aggressive... but I want to see what makes her tick. Nobody is as perfect as everyone says she is,” Kristie said. 

“Maybe she’s just a genuinely good person; you wouldn’t know anything about that,” Steph laughed. 

“I’m a great person, thank you,” Kristie replied. 

“What’s got you so interested in this girl anyway?” Steph asked. 

“Interested? I am so not interested,” Kristie quickly said. 

“Is she hot?” Steph tried. 

“Steeeeeeph,” Kristie whined. 

“Ah, so that’s it. You don’t hate her; you were jealous of her. I bet you went there jealous of her because she’s hot and all your friends love her and then you actually met her and she lives up to the hype. Now, you’re falling for her because she’s hot and genuinely as great as they all said she was,” Steph concluded. 

“That is.. so not true. You’re acting ridiculous,” Kristie laughed awkwardly. 

“Okay, Kris. Whatever you say. Invite me to your wedding, though, okay? What’s her name?” Steph asked. 

“Shut the hell up; her name is Rachel,” Kristie said.

”Rachel? Rachel Daly? The girl you’ve avoided at games for years? You’re kidding me. Oh my God, Kris, you intentionally avoided her because you knew this would happen, didn’t you?” Steph considered.

”No, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kristie answered.

”She is hot,” Steph mumbled, conceding.

At that moment, Megan yelled up the stairs for Kristie to come and join them for an activity. 

“Gotta go, Steph, love you babe,” Kristie said.

“Don’t fuck it up!” Steph yelled, ending the call.

  
—

By dark, the two learned that Megan had decided to build rapport by bringing in a team-building coach to the cabin. Stood out in the dark woods with an obstacle course ahead was just a facet of something Rachel would see in her nightmares. Even worse, the course had to be completed in teams, but luckily Rachel was on the opposite team from Kristie. 

Team sports had always been difficult for Kristie, despite her career. She wanted to personally win more than she wanted the team to win every time. Figuring that if she stood out during the obstacle course, she would show everyone how athletic she was, Kristie decided she would do whatever it took to win. 

As the obstacles began, Rachel’s team was clearly leading. Before Rachel or Kristie had to take their turns to run the course, Megan walked over to the two of them, asking how the night had been.

“So, you two; I haven’t had to yell at Kristie all morning. What happened last night, Rach?” She said smiling. 

“It was okay,” Rachel quietly said, not offering anything up. 

“Just okay?” Megan pushed.

“Rachel took up the entire bed, because, you know, she’s... needy,” Kristie said, clearly being dramatic just to gain Megan’s sympathy. 

As Kristie went to begin her turn, Rachel turned to Megan, explaining that she wasn’t feeling well and was headed back to the cabin. Seeing right through the girl, Megan knew that Kristie’s words had hurt Rachel, but she wasn’t going to stop her from exiting the situation. When Kristie came back from her run through the obstacle course, Megan caught her arm and asked what she meant about Rachel being needy.

“I was just kidding around... where is she anyway?” Kristie asked.

“She went back to the cabin, Kris. I think it upset her. Look, I know you’re sarcastic and I think she’s a little more sensitive than the rest of us; please, could you be nice to her? I really want you two to get along for this weekend,” Megan asked.

“Anything for you,” Kristie said with a tight lipped smile. 

Back in the cabin, Rachel monotonously prepared for bed, setting up her blanket and pillow on the floor. After turning out the lights, she realized she needed something to hold onto, and grabbed a sweatshirt from the bed, figuring it was her old college hoodie. Cuddling it close, she fell to sleep for about an hour before the door creaked open. 

Kristie changed into her pajamas using her flashlight in the dark. Feeling chilly, she reached for the sweatshirt at the edge of the bed, revealing it was in fact Rachel’s and not her’s. Even though she wasn’t going to disturb the girl, how would it look if Rachel woke up and found Kristie in her hoodie? So, she got back out of the bed and walked over toward the girl on the floor. 

_I probably shouldn’t let her sleep on the floor,_ Kristie thought, as she began to shake the girl awake.

Waking with a startled gasp, Rachel clutched the hoodie close to her chest and tried to get away from the figure waking her. 

“Relax, it’s me,” Kristie said, irritated. 

“Me?” Rachel asked, still disoriented.

“Kristie. It’s Kristie. You have my hoodie,” she said, and Rachel finally remembered where she was.

“Oh, uh.. sorry,” Rachel said, handing it over. 

“Would you come to bed?” Kristie asked, nodding toward the bed.

“It’s fine; I don’t want to take up your space,” Rachel answered. 

“Rachel,” Kristie warned. 

“Kristie,” she shot back. 

“Oh, so she does have some fire in her, hm?” Kristie said, hearing Rachel speak in any tone other than sweet for the first time all weekend. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean-“ Rachel began, stuttering. 

“Just come to bed. Please? I don’t want to get yelled at on Megan’s wedding day.” Kristie said, exasperated. 

Rachel reluctantly got up and got into the bed on the opposite side of Kristie, as far from the girl as she could be.


	4. just you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi you guys!!! thank you so so so so much for reading and thank you for the kind comments!! i really appreciate them and hope you all continue to enjoy the story!! 🧡

After a few minutes of silence, the duo heard a twig break from the tree outside the window, and Rachel gasped, startling in bed. 

“Kristie,” she said.

“What?” the blonde replied, sounding more than exasperated. 

“What was that?” Rachel whispered.

“A branch or something? Go to sleep,” Kristie quipped back. 

“Can you check?” Rachel asked in a small voice. 

“Why? Are you too afraid to?” Kristie replied. 

“Yeah,” Rachel whispered. 

“Jesus, you’re such a baby; I swear to God-“ Kristie began, until a louder branch broke, stopping her in her tracks as Rachel whimpered. 

“Okay, I’ll check,” Kristie said, getting out of the bed and staring out of the window to see nothing at all. 

“Rachel, come look,” Kristie said.

“No way; what is it?” She asked.

“Come see; there’s nothing!” Kristie replied.

“No! You’re gonna try to push me out the window,” Rachel argued.

“Oh for goodness sake. You’re so beyond dramatic,” Kristie replied, giving up and getting back in the bed. 

“Kristie, what if someone is going to come and get us,” Rachel whispered.

“Why are you so worried? We’re totally fine,” Kristie tried.

“We’re in a cabin in the middle of the woods with no civilization and something is outside the window! It makes me nervous,” Rachel replied. 

“Aw, poor baby, do you want to be cuddled?” Kristie joked sarcastically. 

“Yes,” Rachel replied, exasperated by the belittling.

“Wait, really?” Kristie responded, remembering holding Rachel in her arms the night before. 

“You know what? Actually, I don’t, because I’m too needy,” Rachel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“I shouldn’t have said that about you. It was just a joke and it isn’t true; come here,” Kristie said. 

Rachel rolled over, peering at the girl through the dark room. 

“I don’t believe you,” Rachel replied.

“I have never met anyone else so able to be so stubborn yet so sensitive at the same time,” Kristie responded.

“Why do you do that?” Kristie tried again, reaching out toward the girl to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do what? Seem needy?” Rachel said, aggravated.

“No, why do you put your walls up so high with me when everyone else gets to read you like a book?” Kristie asked. 

“I don’t get the feeling you like me much,” Rachel whispered honestly. 

“It’s not like that,” Kristie replied. 

“What’s it like?” Rachel tried, nervous.

“Just come here for tonight, okay? We can talk about it another time,” Kristie said, welcoming Rachel to be the little spoon.

After a few beats of silence, Rachel repositioned herself to be comfortable.

“You’re pretty good at this for a straight girl,” Rachel said quietly.

Seconds passed before Rachel realized that she probably shouldn’t have commented on Kristie’s sexuality. As time continued, she hoped the girl had fallen asleep and missed the entire thing.

“Who said I was straight?” Kristie whispered, her breath hitting Rachel’s ear as Rachel stiffened. 

“Relax, sleep; it’s okay,” Kristie whispered, as the two finally fell asleep. 

Later in the night, a noise outside the window frightened Rachel yet again. Waking up and turning over to look toward the window, Rachel’s heart rate increased. 

“It’s nothing; you’re safe. Go to sleep,” Kristie whispered. 

Blushing slightly, Rachel fell back to sleep.

—

In the morning, when Rachel woke up, the spot beside her was cold and she was alone in the bed. Remembering the night before, she began to worry that something she’d said had taken it too far with Kristie. Had she offended her with the comment about her sexuality? Rachel hadn’t meant anything bad by it, but was surprised by Kristie’s answer. 

She got up and dressed before walking downstairs to find Kristie making pancakes for the bridal party. 

“You cook?” Rachel asked, before thinking better of it.

“Yeah,” Kristie answered shortly, giving no detail.

“Okay...” Rachel answered before making herself some coffee and joining Megan outside on the cabin’s porch to discuss the big day ahead. 

_What the fuck did I do now?_ Rachel thought. 


	5. twin fire signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh hi you guys!! i have a few things to say so you know what that means; it’s time for a list!  
> 1\. KRISTIE MEWIS!!!!!!!!!  
> 2\. KRISTIE MEWIS!!!!!!!!! (yes this is points 1 and 2 because i am that excited; she deserves this so much and i just love her and oh my god don’t even get me started i will not shut up)  
> 3\. thank you guys for so many reads!!  
> 4\. yes i did forget today was saturday but at least i remembered early enough to update!! i hope you all are having a wonderful start to the holiday season! 🧡

After spending most of the day avoiding the girl, Kristie was certain that Rachel was worried. But Rachel had done nothing wrong, and Kristie knew this. The only thing that had changed was Kristie herself. Developing a crush, even a tiny, minuscule, barely-noticeable crush, on Rachel, was something she’d never planned on. 

When Megan asked her how the night went earlier that morning, her cheeks flushed pink, and she knew her friend could tell something was different. A significant amount of teasing followed, about how Kristie was such a hard ass and falling for sweet Rachel, and Kristie denied it all. 

Just because Rachel was also gay didn’t make Kristie attracted to her. And, her stunning eyes and style and wit and charm didn’t make Kristie attracted to her either, _right_? 

Rolling her eyes to try to shake herself of these thoughts, Kristie walked to the bathroom to put her bridesmaid dress on. Returning to her room, she found Rachel struggling to zip up her own dress. Laying her eyes on Rachel in such a gown was something Kristie hadn’t expected to struggle with, but here they were. 

“Kristie?” Rachel asked, waving her hand in front of the girl’s face. 

Snapping out of her daze, Kristie finally looked up.

“What?” Kristie asked.

“Are you okay? You were kinda.. staring?” Rachel asked, sounding surprised as well as unsure.

“I’m fine,” Kristie snapped, feeling frustrated that her attraction to Rachel was becoming more and more evident.

“Does.. does the dress look that bad?” Rachel asked self-consciously.

“What? No. The dress looks great; you look beautiful.” Kristie waved off.

“Can you zip it up?” Rachel innocently tried.

Without answering, Kristie walked over to the girl, expecting the dress to be zipped higher than it was in the back. Dragging her finger up Rachel’s bare back along with the zipper caused the girl to shudder. Rachel could see Kristie behind her, as she looked in the mirror. Looking up, Kristie made eye contact with Rachel in the mirror.

“See? You look stunning,” Kristie said, smiling slightly. 

“Thanks,” Rachel mumbled, looking down.

“Do you not believe me?” Kristie asked.

Without answering, Rachel continued to look down. Quickly, Kristie twirled Rachel around toward her, and Rachel jerked back slightly. 

“Believe me,” Kristie insisted, to which Rachel nodded. 

“Kristie?” Rachel began.

“Yeah?” Kristie answered, putting her finger under Rachel’s chin and tilting the girl’s head up to look at her. 

“Why are you being so nice to-“ Rachel began, until the door to the room swung open and the two stepped away from each other, clearing their throats.

One of the other bridesmaids explained that it was time for the wedding, and the two left without another word. 

—

After Megan finally tied the knot, Kristie realized she’d spent much of the ceremony looking between herself and Megan at none other than Rachel. 

She couldn’t get her previous behavior out of her head. What the hell has she been thinking? Why was she so sweet to Rachel? More importantly, how long could she play off the idea that she was just being nice to the girl for the sake of the wedding? 

The same sentiments ran through Rachel’s mind. The wedding, in all technicality, was over. Now, everyone was just partying and celebrating. So Kristie could go back to being her bitchy self toward her now, right? She would do that, right? 

Looking across the room toward Kristie, Rachel watched the other girl down a third drink. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered if Kristie was always like this. _What choices was she drinking away?_

As the celebration continued, night began to fall on the party, and Kristie became an energetic drunk. Rachel knew Kristie was hammered when the girl grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Deciding she didn’t care too much what the rest of the party thought, Rachel decided to go ahead and dance along with Kristie until a slow song came on.  


She hadn’t expected Kristie to know how to dance, but she’d even less expected Kristie to drape her hands around her waist and pull Rachel in close. 

“What are you doing?” Rachel questioned.

“What does it look like I’m doing? Feeding a cow? I’m dancing,” Kristie answered, sassily with alcohol on her breath.

“Why are you dancing with me?” Rachel put out into the air boldly, aware that she could probably ask anything she wanted when Kristie was making references to cows and thought they was sensical. 

“What did you expect me to do?” Kristie questioned, resting her head on Rachel’s shoulder.

Feeling the blonde’s chin burning a hole in her shoulder, Rachel replied, “I expected you to want nothing to do with me like usual.” 

“Usual?” Kristie asked. 

“Don’t act like we’re friends; you’ve treated me like I’m invisible since the very first time you heard about me,” Rachel replied. 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now. Please, can we dance? Just let me have this one thing for myself,” Kristie asked.

“Yeah, okay,” Rachel conceded, continuing to dance in Kristie’s arms as alcohol flowed through the veins inside them.


	6. never saw you coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi you guys!! happy update day!! i can’t believe this is the second to last chapter and i really hope you guys have been enjoying this fic! thank you for all of the reads!! 🥰

Many, many drinks later, Kristie was finally in bed while Rachel, still sober, put her pajamas on in the bathroom. 

“Are you... not going to put on your PJs?” She asked as she returned to the room to find Kristie in the same spot she’d left her.

“Would you help me?” Kristie asked, sounding small. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Rachel replied. 

Inside, her heart lurched at the thought. She wondered if she was the only one out of the two of them who’d started to wonder if they were just friends. Honestly, could they even be called friends? Rachel wasn’t sure, but something had definitely changed in the past few days. 

“Please?” Kristie whined, and against getting better judgement, Rachel complied. 

Trying to pull a bridesmaid dress off of Kristie Mewis was something she’d never anticipated herself doing.

“It’s too hard; I’ll just sleep in it,” Kristie whined, exasperated. 

“No, come on, help me out here,” Rachel tried, finally dragging the dress down Kristie’s legs as the other girl tried to kick it off. 

Rachel felt her cheeks redden as she accidentally glanced at Kristie. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking of how gorgeous Kristie was and she found herself stalling. Finally grabbing Kristie’s pajamas from the dresser, Rachel instructed the girl to raise her arms as she slid the shirt over her head. 

“Rachel?” She heard her ask.

“Yeah?” Rachel choked, turning to get Kristie’s shorts to put on her. 

“I feel a little sick,” Kristie admitted. 

“Do you need to throw up?” Rachel quietly asked, finally getting Kristie’s shorts on her.

“No, but would you cuddle me?” Kristie asked sweetly.

Turning out the lights, Rachel felt like she had whiplash. Kristie had gone from drinking her feelings away to becoming a sweet and sensitive drunk in a matter of hours. She probably should grab a track can just in case, but Kristie draped over her as soon as she got in the bed. 

Taking a deep breath and a chance all in one, Rachel mumbled, “what did you mean earlier?” 

“What?” Kristie replied.

“You said you didn’t want to talk about it on the dance floor, and now we’re not on the dance floor,” Rachel stated quietly. 

“I don’t remember,” Kristie yawned.

“I asked you why you wanted to dance with me when you usually want nothing to do with me,” Rachel tried.

“I envy you,” Kristie whispered before falling right to sleep. 

—

The next morning, Kristie was the one who awoke to a cold mattress, without a girl in the bed to keep her warm. 

Confusedly, she sat up as her splitting headache set in.

Without a note beside them sat two ibuprofens and a water on the bedside table, which Kristie quickly took before hearing Megan’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Kristie?” The new bride asked. 

“Come in,” Kristie answered groggily, stretching from the bed. 

Arriving in the room, Megan sat on Kristie’s side of the bed. 

“Just wanted to check on you and see how you are after last night,” Megan explained fondly. 

“Me? What did I do?” Kristie asked, her memories of the night becoming few and far between.

“Oh, honey, you drank. A lot. And now you’re just waking up at 1 PM; I wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Megan replied.

“Oh god, did I totally embarrass you at your wedding? Please don’t say I danced,” Kristie said quietly.

“You did lots of dancing; all for Instagram to see,” Megan laughed. 

Placing her palm on her forehead, Kristie shook her head, embarrassed. 

“It’s fine! Just wanted to see if you’re alright and remind you of the photo shoot at 2:30,” Megan said, getting up.

“Right, photoshoot; got it,” Kristie replied, getting up from bed as Megan left.

After finally pulling herself together and looking presentable enough, Kristie made her way downstairs to see that Rachel and a few of the other bridesmaids were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Seeing Rachel draped in someone else’s arms made Kristie’s stomach churn, but the fact that every other girl had looked up and waved or smiled to her, and Rachel hadn’t, made her stomach feel even worse.

Without pressing the matter, Kristie rushed to the kitchen trying to find as much food as she could to fill her stomach with anything other than alcohol. Rachel arrived in the kitchen and wordlessly grabbed some iced tea from the fridge. 

Kristie was no longer able to stand it. 

“Hey,” she said to the girl whose hair was in a bun.

Rachel merely turned around and gave a tight-lipped half smile to Kristie before returning to the couch.

_I really must have done something bad_ , Kristie thought. 

—

About an hour later, the bridesmaids were again dressing in their gowns from the night before to complete the weekend with wedding photos before seeing Megan and her husband off to their honeymoon.

Rachel was getting ready in their bedroom while Kristie returned from the bathroom to find Rachel struggling with her zipper yet again. 

“Need help?” Kristie asked, to which Rachel shook her head.

“I think I’ve got it,” Rachel said cooly, finally grabbing the zipper after stretching her arms as far as she could. 

“Okay,” Kristie said, continuing with, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah; I’m fine. We should go,” Rachel replied dismissively, leaving the room. 

Once outside, the photographer got shots of the entire wedding party, and the bridesmaids were instructed on multiple different ways to pose for certain shots. 

“I want one of just these two together,” Megan announced, pointing Rachel and Kristie our to the photographer. 

Kristie shot her a confused glance while Rachel muttered under her breath, “why are you doing this?” 

Pushed in front of the camera, the photographer had Rachel stand in front of Kristie with Kristie’s arms around the girl’s shoulders from the back.

_This is the same kind of pose one would do with their friend, right?_ Rachel wondered. 

She knew she was being cold to Kristie, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that the other girl was playing her in some way. First she’d been rude, the same way she always had been at any point that they’d ever crossed paths. Then, it seemed she was putting on a nice facade for Rachel to appease Megan during the wedding. And then, before Rachel could even blink, Kristie was asking her to dance and telling her she envied her while cuddled into her arms. The whole thing didn’t add up to Rachel, and she didn’t know how to handle it. Avoiding Kristie was the best way to protect her heart, as she was certain Kristie would want nothing to do with her as soon as the weekend was over. 

However, her heart still pounded while Kristie’s arms wrapped around her. It still soared just a little when she could smell Kristie’s perfume. For as long as she’d known Kristie, the girl had seemed like a complete hardass, and Rachel had a feeling she wasn’t actually that way after all. 

But she wasn’t lucky enough to be friends with that side of Kristie. Instead, the girl had treated her like a pain in the ass for years, even before the wedding weekend. The both of them being friends with Megan meant Kristie skipped any event Rachel would be at, and Rachel would skip any events Kristie would be at. The girl never even said “good game,” to her when their teams played each other. 

At one point, Kristie actually pulled Megan away from a conversation with Rachel while rolling her eyes after a game. _So what had changed? Had anything changed? Or was it all just a facade still?_ Rachel wondered. 

—

That night, their last night at the cabin, Rachel found herself cuddled into the couch with the other girls yet again while Kristie sat on the porch alone. The other girls didn’t seem to mind Kristie, but Rachel guessed that the blonde was now avoiding her to give Rachel a taste of her own medicine after being avoided all day. 

“I’m going up to bed, you guys. See you in the morning,” Rachel said to the girls as they discussed their plans for heading home the next day.

Not long after, Rachel was in her pajamas, reading in bed, when Kristie walked in. She looked up to the other girl, but said nothing before looking back down at the book in her hands. 

“Okay, I give. What did I do?” Kristie asked, sounding frustrated.

“What do you mean?” Rachel replied.

“You’ve been avoiding me all day and you know it; don’t act like everything’s fine,” Kristie replied quietly, sounding like she really didn’t know if she had a foot to stand on in this argument. 

“It’s nothing,” Rachel tried.

“Rachel, I know you. It’s not nothing.” She responded.

“You know me? You don’t know anything about me! I mean, how could you know me when all you’ve done is bad mouth me for years until I show up here and all the sudden you’re a different person? I don’t understand yo-”

Suddenly, Rachel’s lips were captured by Kristie’s in the middle of their sentence. 

As Rachel gasped, Kristie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and Rachel found herself kissing back as Kristie pushed Rachel up against the wall to make out with her more deeply. 

Finally breaking their lips apart, Rachel whispered with her eyes closed, “what is this?” 

To which Kristie answered, “I thought I was jealous of you.”

Raising her eyebrows, Rachel’s eyelids fluttered open as she looked into the other girl’s eyes, hoping she’d continue to explain.

“I was wrong. I didn’t want to be you; I wanted to be with you. You are exactly as great as they all say you are,” Kristie said.

“I don’t- I don’t understand,” Rachel whispered. 

“Does this feel right to you?” Kristie asked, moving to kiss Rachel’s neck lightly.

“It feels really right,” Rachel replied, gasping. 

“Then we don’t have to understand it right now,” Kristie replied. 


	7. i’ll never be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! happy last chapter update day!! i hope you all have enjoyed this one and please be forewarned that this chapter is truly quite mature and honestly the first part is all smut; tw for sexual content!! thank you guys for all of the comments on this one; hopefully i will be back to start a new one soon! 🧡

Rachel had seen Kristie naked before; multiple times during the weekend, in fact. But there was something electric about the moment they were in, and Rachel knew where it was headed. She’d been touch starved for quite some time, and Kristie was gorgeous; nobody could deny that. But was there more to this?

Between kissing Kristie and trying to understand what was going on, Rachel realized that the entire time they’d been there, Kristie had been misunderstanding her feelings for Rachel as jealously toward the girl. And Rachel couldn’t deny that she felt the same way. She knew she’d only been cuddled up with the other girls earlier to see if she could get a reaction like this out of Kristie. 

“Is this okay with you?” Kristie asked carefully, her fingers playing with the hem at the bottom of Rachel’s shirt, asking to pull it over her head. 

“Is what okay with me?” Rachel tried, kissing Kristie’s lips softly but wanting to ensure she was reading the situation correctly. 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Kristie whined.

“Please,” Rachel whispered, as Kristie finally pulled it over her head, running her fingers down Rachel’s ribs. 

Shivering, Rachel moaned slightly as Kristie played with the girl’s bra before picking Rachel up and carrying her to their bed. 

Laying the girl down, Kristie asked if she could take Rachel’s bra off as well, to which Rachel nodded. Before she knew it, Kristie’s hands were on her nipples, pinching them though they were already hard. 

“Bothered?” Kristie teased at the sight, to which Rachel blushed. 

“It’s been a while,” she tried. 

“Define a while,” Kristie questioned, whispering into Rachel’s ear before kissing her neck.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum before you touch me,” Rachel said, moaning in the middle of the sentence at how good Kristie’s lips felt against her neck. 

Finally moving down Rachel’s body, Kristie left kisses all the way down to the waistband of Rachel’s pants. Looking up to Rachel, Kristie knew she didn’t have to ask with words when Rachel was already nodding, telling her to take them off. 

“Wait,” Rachel exclaimed as Kristie’s nails began to pull the pants down Rachel’s legs.

Snapping her head upward and backing off, Kristie panicked that she’d done something wrong.

“Can you turn out the light first?” Rachel asked quietly, so Kristie did.

“Thanks,” Rachel replied as Kristie returned to stripping her.

Finding out Rachel had no underwear on was quite the surprise to Kristie, but finding the girl wet was an even greater surprise. 

“What do you want, Rach?” Kristie asked, as Rachel rocked her hips forward, trying to get Kristie to touch her.

“Please touch me,” Rachel begged. 

Kristie dragged her finger through Rachel’s slick folds, stopping before reaching the girl’s clit. Rachel shuddered as soon as Kristie touched her, reveling in the feeling of another’s hands where she wanted them most. 

“Fuck,” Rachel moaned as Kristie smiled. 

“You’re so wet, aren’t you?” Kristie asked as Rachel whimpered. 

Finally, Kristie presses the pad of her finger against Rachel’s clit, causing Rachel to buck her hips and yelp all at once. 

“Oh my god, please don’t stop,” Rachel begged. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kristie answered, continuing with the fingers while kissing Rachel’s hips. 

“Kristie, I’m close; I’m so-“ Rachel moaned until Kristie could feel her release. 

A few seconds passed as Rachel rode out her orgasm, until Kristie crawled into the bed next to her, facing the girl whose face was beyond red. 

“Do you- do you want me to...” Rachel groggily asked. 

“It’s okay, Rach. I wanted to do that for you; let’s not make it any more complicated, okay?” Kristie asked. 

Still blissed out, Rachel nodded, beginning to fall asleep when Kristie wrapped her arm around Rachel’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Goodnight, Rach,” Kristie whispered, kissing the girl’s lips one more time. 

—

The next morning, Rachel woke up still wrapped in Kristie’s arms. She looked up to Kristie’s face and softly brushed the blonde strands of hair aside as Kristie began to stir.

“Good morning,” Kristie said as she opened her eyes, happiness covering her face. 

“Morning,” Rachel replied, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed and becoming pink as Kristie took in her every feature. 

“What’s going on inside your head?” Kristie softly asked.

“I just had a nice time is all.. last night, I mean,” Rachel admitted.

“I did too; a really really nice time,” Kristie agreed, grinning.

“I know we have to get ready to go, but I wanna talk about this,” Rachel said, the this in question being the two of them.

“I think we have some time to talk at...” Kristie began, looking past Rachel at the alarm clock.

“Right now, if that works for you, early riser? It’s only 8,” Kristie said.

“Yeah, okay,” Rachel smiled.

“I don’t know really where to start,” Kristie admitted.

“How about how you’ve always pretended I’m gum under your shoe at every game?” Rachel said, jokingly but genuinely wondering as she poked Kristie’s ribs.

Giggling, Kristie pushed her fingers away.

“It wasn’t anything you did, it was how all of my friends are obsessed with you,” She said.

“You seemed a little obsessed with me last night,” Rachel teased.

“Oh sorry, I don’t have to do it again,” Kristie said, poking back at the other girl. 

“They all called you an angel. They said you were perfect and so friendly and always willing to help and I just- I hated it because I wanted to be like you. I wanted them all to like me the way they liked you; even more if I could,” Kristie explained.

“But then...” Rachel egged on.

“Oh, so you agree you’re an angel like everyone said?” Kristie teased.

“Shut up,” Rachel blushed.

“But then I actually met you; like really met you. And there you were with your protein powder cookies and your flannel shirt and your hair in the bun it’s always in and I knew everyone was right,” Kristie explained.

“So my cookies are what did it?” Rachel asked.

“No, you dork; you are what did it. You’ve been there for me this whole weekend long and you’ve been sweet to me when I didn’t deserve it and fuck, Rach, I don’t even deserve you now. But you make me a better version of myself, and I really want to see you again. Keep seeing you, I mean. Like all the time,” Kristie doted. 

“So wait,” Rachel giggled.

“What,” Kristie rolled her eyes teasingly.

“Kristie Mewis, are you admitting you like me?” Rachel asked.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not; but if I was, what would you say?” Kristie asked.

“I’d say I never thought this day would come. And I’d ask you to kiss me,” Rachel smiled. 

“Come here,” Kristie said, smiling, as she pulled Rachel’s face toward her and connected their lips, kissing the girl deeply.

Once they finally pulled away, Rachel explained that they needed to get ready. Packing their things, the two headed toward their respective cars after waving goodbye to the other girls.

“I’ll see you again, right?” Rachel asked, worried that this whole weekend would be a fever dream and that Kristie would go back to hating her at the next game.

“Well, technically, we are in the same league, so that makes us co-workers, right?” Kristie contemplated.

“I don’t think there are any rules against kissing your co-workers in the NWSL.. but if there are, we are definitely not the first people to break them,” Rachel joked. 

“Fair enough; so I’ll see you at work?” Kristie smiled.

“We play you guys in a few weeks, but don’t wait til then, okay?” Kristie asked, taking Rachel’s phone and putting her number in, before turning and taking a selfie with Rachel to set as her contact photo.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Rachel replied, pulling Kristie in to kiss her one more time

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!!! please leave a comment here if you liked this and if you didn’t, please don’t leave hate! 💛 xo me


End file.
